celestial_refreshfandomcom-20200215-history
Dream Cluster
The Dream Cluster is a collection of worlds that have the quality of a dream. It contains fantastical worlds which are populated by strange fauna, outlandish flora, unconventional logic, or some combination thereof. To those outside the world, they often seem like a madhouse where the laws of physics are easily ignored if they apply at all. To the natives, however, every quirk makes perfect sense and is commonplace. Magic and science may or may not exist, but they are entirely incidental to the worlds' own brand of operation. Background The Dream Cluster - which is currently made up of a single world - seems to be one of the very first that was brought into the Multiverse. Before that, the world was a battleground for several years between Bowser, Princess Peach, the Mario Brothers, and several others. Most notably for the multiverse, the Shy Guys hail from this cluster, and many of the ones that make up the Shy Guy Conglomerate got their start as generals or merchants on this world long before entering the multiverse. Multiverse Timeline A few months after the Mushroom Kingdom appeared in the multiverse, the mad god, Sheogorath, appeared. His guise was that of a dignified gentleman with altruistic ambitions - he went from settlement to settlement, and defeated whatever monster that threatened the townsfolk. But he would bring the peasants into his insane flock, using his psychic powers to warp their mind. Soon the following reached the hundreds, and they stormed Peach's castle. Without Mario or Luigi to defend the kingdom, nothing stood in his path. Sheogorath grew bored of his victory and charged the mad feline, the Cheshire Cat, to watch over the kingdom and disappeared. Cheshire, too, tired of the kingdom and left the planet to its own devices. However, their mad influence still taints the Mushroom Kingdom to this very day. Over the years, many heroes tried to reclaim the realm from the tormented madness, but, like holding back the ocean's tide with a broom, it proved to be an impossible task. Any trace of the BeanBean Kingdom is all but gone. This kingdom is now no more but a barren wasteland, where demons prevail and the only break in the greyish badlands are the occasional lava lakes, or demonic stronghold. Etna's castle is the seat of power here, and rules the land in the name of the Lords of Midnight. The once tropical paradise of The Mushroom Isles became a tropical hell. The undead overran the entire island and nowhere was safe from their claws and teeth. Many of the buildings were been ruined and destroyed, leaving much of the city a broken mess. Worse still, many of the native fauna and wildlife began to change as well, becoming far more aggressive and dangerous. After a group of adventurers cleared the island of the Infected, hotels and tourist destinations recovered from the shock of the Infected almost overnight. Proceeding too far out of the resort town reveals that most of the island is still in ruins, and that several large, open gravesites exist. The pianta near the beach wear smiles that are more determined than happy and depend on tourism to save their island. Despite this, there exist dissenting locals who have grown extremely distrustful of outsiders. Places *Mushroom World Inhabited Areas Questable Locations Inhabitants Noteable Figures Bestiary See also External links Category:Locations Category:Clusters